


PODFIC of:  This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental

by Aleandri



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Bottom Hannibal, Bottom Will, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Coming Untouched, Developing Relationship, Embedded Audio, Falling In Love, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mentor/Protégé, Podfic, Podfic Length: 35+ Hours, Podfic Length: 35-40 Hours, Podfic based on Linked Story, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sassy Will Graham, Secret/Hidden Relationship, Sickfic, Slow Build, Tenderness, Top Hannibal Lecter, Top Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:05:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleandri/pseuds/Aleandri
Summary: "Keep your wits about you Inspector Graham – I rather fear you are going to need them."London 1888. In order to catch the notorious serial killer known as Jack the Ripper, Will Graham must seek the insights of Dr Hannibal Lecter.-PODFIC Version-Embedded MP3 players for Streaming added on 02 FEB 2019.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



> This Podfic recording is Complete. All batches of chapters have been added to Chapter 1 for easy access. New listeners do not need to go to the Next Chapter.
> 
> Embedded MP3 players have been added as of 02 FEB 2019 to allow for easy Streaming.

(Cover Art by the Wonderful Petriey!)

 

Welcome!

This is a PodFic for the fantastic story 'This Dangerous Game' written by the wonderfully talented MissDisoriental. *confetti*

 

This story is one of my absolute FAVORITES in the Hannibal Fandom, so I am super-hyped to have the opportunity to read it aloud for you all! I don't want to waste too much of your time, so here are just a few quick notes from me, the reader:

1) I apologize for any background noise that you may notice during listening. I don't have access to a sound-proof space to record this in, so I've had to just do my best to minimize the excess sounds. Hopefully, they are too subtle to even notice.

2) I am a hobbyist at reading aloud for PodFics (this one being my first attempt to read aloud someone else's work), so I apologize for any mispronunciations, stuttering, slurring, terrible attempts at accents, failed attempts to escape my own horrible accent, and general bad reading. 

3) If you enjoy this reading of the story, then PLEASE swing over to the linked Original Written Version by MissDisoriental to praise her awesomeness by leaving Kudos and Comments! And if you have the means or abilities to actually read through the Original, I highly recommend you do so; my slightly robotic monotone can't really do such fabulous writing justice.

 

Now- To The Good Stuff!

(*The embedded players below do not work on Mobile Devices.*)

Below(1) CH. 1-5 available to Stream directly here on AO3. Or click this [Link to Ch. 1-5 MP3 for Mobile](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/gfssapgcooo45k0/This%20Dangerous%20Game%20By%20MissDisoriental%20Ch.%201-5%20.%20-%202%3A2%3A19%2C%204.39%20PM.mp3?dl=0)  


Below(2) Ch. 6-10 available to Stream directly here on AO3. Or click this [Link to Ch. 6-10 MP3 for Mobile](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/gkla6v988qmsw8z/This%20Dangerous%20Game%20By%20MissDisoriental%20Ch.%206-10%20-%202%3A2%3A19%2C%205.11%20PM.mp3?dl=0)  


Below(3) Ch. 11-15 available to Stream directly here on AO3. Or click this [Link to Ch. 11-15 MP3 for Mobile](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/gjzcycechw17m5f/This%20Dangerous%20Game%20by%20MissDisoriental%20Ch.%2011-15%20-%202%3A2%3A19%2C%206.00%20PM.mp3?dl=0)  


Below(4) Ch. 16-20 available to Stream directly here on AO3. Or click this [Link to Ch. 16-20 MP3 for Mobile](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/mxk3f36dxuwim5e/This%20Dangerous%20Game%20By%20MissDisoriental%20Ch%2016-20%20-%202%3A2%3A19%2C%208.50%20PM.mp3?dl=0)  


Below(5) Ch. 21-25 available to Stream directly here on AO3. Or click this [Link to Ch. 21-25 [END] MP3 for Mobile](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/k8aqvdhyxmgmtyn/This%20Dangerous%20Game%20By%20MissDisoriental%20CH.%2021-25%20-%202%3A2%3A19%2C%207.38%20PM.mp3?dl=0)  


And if you would like to download the files to your device (vs streaming it), the links below will take you to the Audio File Sharing Site I use (MediaFire), and will pull up the option to download the Audio Files.

[PODFIC Link for Chapters 1 - 5 of This Dangerous Game by MissDisoriental](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qgo4pun1412pl55/This_Dangerous_Game_By_MissDisoriental_Ch._1-5_._-_1_23_18%2C_4.17_PM.m4a)

[PODFIC Link for Chapters 6 - 10 of This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4vcidkd6j2i9crh/This_Dangerous_Game_By_MissDisoriental_Ch._6-10_-_1_23_18%2C_4.45_PM.m4a)

[PODFIC of This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental Ch. 11 - 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/chfeumki2yepjz6/This_Dangerous_Game_by_MissDisoriental_Ch._11-15_-_1_27_18%2C_4.18_PM.m4a)

[PODFIC Link for Ch. 16 - 20 of This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ozzmyx1kkzrdkh/This_Dangerous_Game_By_MissDisoriental_Ch_16-20_-_1_30_18%2C_7.46_PM.m4a)

[PODFIC Link for This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental Ch. 21 - 25 (END)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7bkuxp2ogbcd7ra/This_Dangerous_Game_By_MissDisoriental_CH._21-25_-_2_3_18%2C_9.23_PM.m4a)

Thanks so much for listening!

And THANK YOU SO MUCH, MissDisoriental, for your permission to take on the this project! It's been a real pleasure. *jazzhands*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE: This Recording Process is complete. New Listeners can find all recording batches in Chapter 1. This Chapter is redundant.*

Welcome Back! 

This set of Five Chapters indicates that we've reached approximately the middle of this fabulous story, which is an estimated 140,000 words (out of the total ~270,025) and over 20 hours of audio so far! *cartwheels*

I apologize for the delay as I work to get the remainder of the story read. The Spirit is willing, but the Voice is hoarse and slurring. *croaks sadly* 

My previous notes all still apply: so sorry for any background noise that sneaks its way in/I'm not a professional reader, only an fan/MissDisoriental deserves SO. MANY. KUDOS.

 

With all that said, here is the next batch of recordings:

[PODFIC of This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental Ch. 11 - 15](http://www.mediafire.com/file/chfeumki2yepjz6/This_Dangerous_Game_by_MissDisoriental_Ch._11-15_-_1_27_18%2C_4.18_PM.m4a)

 

Thanks for continuing to listen! More to follow soon.

(And massive thanks to those of you who have left me such encouraging Comments about my reading abilities! I'm so grateful to know that my voice isn't as robotic or annoying as I think it is when I listen to it myself. Lol)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE: This Recording Process is complete. New Listeners can find all recording batches in Chapter 1. This Chapter is redundant.*

Welcome Back (again)!

 

This particular batch of chapters comes with the repeated apology about my absolutely terrible attempts at accents. In an effort to make sure that you, the listeners, are able to distinguish between different key characters' dialogues, I made an effort to vary their speech patterns. It may have been a horrible mistake (*I mean, it was fun for ME, but probably at your expense...*) and hopefully it does its job to separate the the speakers' voices since you are all unable to see the separations in the actual writing. 

Otherwise, I hope you all enjoy the continuation of the MAGNIFICENT story (and, if you haven't already, please remember to swing over to the Orginal Story and let MissDisoriental know that she is an Epic Wordsmith).

 

[PODFIC Link for Ch. 16 - 20 of This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8ozzmyx1kkzrdkh/This_Dangerous_Game_By_MissDisoriental_Ch_16-20_-_1_30_18%2C_7.46_PM.m4a)

 

(And thanks again so much for the kind comments on my reading! I actually started to re-listen to my own playback on this one and... you are all VERY NICE. Lol.)

ONE MORE BATCH TO GO! *commences twerking* *stops twerking* *apologizes profusely for twerking*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NOTE: This Recording Process is complete. New Listeners can find all recording batches in Chapter 1. This Chapter is redundant.*

**IT'S FINISHED!** *cues the marching band*

 

We made it, folks! The entire story has been recorded and it's all available to download onto your devices and listen to whenever and wherever you want- In the car, on the train, while jogging, in a church (Note: Please maintain situational awareness when listening to _Steamy Victorian Hannigram Porn_ in public). 

Thanks so much for listening (and for all the encouraging comments). And if you haven't already popped over to the Orginal Story to leave Kudos and Comments for MissDisoriental, then please take the time to do so now.

 

 

(Warning: You'll notice some audio editing to help lend impact to the Dragon's Voice; it tends to get a bit LOUD, especially during the dialogue of the first 25 minutes of Ch. 21)(Apologies from Me)(Zero apologies from the Dragon, to whom you owe _**AWE**_ ).

 

[PODFIC Link for This Dangerous Game By MissDisoriental Ch. 21 - 25 (END)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7bkuxp2ogbcd7ra/This_Dangerous_Game_By_MissDisoriental_CH._21-25_-_2_3_18%2C_9.23_PM.m4a)

 

Stay Awesome Folks! *blows kisses*


End file.
